


you love this shit, don't lie

by siwona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Edgeplay, Kinda, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: Bokuto's partners really like taking care of him.





	you love this shit, don't lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuts/gifts).



> this is a commission for the bae. they requested a completely self-indulgent baks pwp, & i know all of their kinks so. it was supposed to be 1.5k but u can see that i went a little wild.
> 
> just a little thing, in case anyones interested: they are all most definitely nb. kuroo prefers masculine terms & daishou prefers feminine terms, while bokuto is okay with either & akaashi isnt.
> 
> im so bad at endings, but ive been writing this for like a month, & thats also how long ive been apologizing for taking so long.  
> hope u all enjoy

It was hard for Bokuto to remember how he got in this situation, much less how long he’d been here, wrists tied above his head, naked and at the mercy of all three of his partners. Hands caressed his body, gentle, and as soon as he relaxed, those hands were replaced with lips and teeth, sucking and biting at every sensitive spot they could find. This cycle had happened too many times for him to count, and yet he only got more worked up.

Bokuto’s legs trembled as he struggled to lift his hips, to redirect attention to his wet entrance. A whimper escaped him when someone brushed against his clit. “Please…” He liked being teased, liked being pushed to the edge only to be dragged away from it, but he didn’t know how much longer he could stay on the edge.

“Does baby boy want to come?” Kuroo asked, teasing. Hands gripping Bokuto’s thighs, he spread the other wide with no resistance. He and the other two leaned back to get a good look at Bokuto, at his flushed body, the wetness between his legs, the ruined sheets underneath him. “How do you want it, Kou?”

“Any… I don’t care, just… please.”

Kuroo’s thumbs pushed Bokuto’s lips aside, showcasing the fluid Bokuto knew was flowing from him. On display, with three pairs of eyes on him, Bokuto felt like his skin was on fire, burning in every spot their gazes raked over. Mainly his clit. God, he wanted someone to _touch_ him.

He opened his mouth to demand something, anything, but Kuroo beat him to it. “You okay with this, babe?” Kuroo leaned down as he spoke, looking right at Bokuto. “I’m gonna get you ready for Keiji and Suguru.”

Whining, Bokuto nodded. He didn’t say that he was already ready, that he’d _been_ ready for a while now. Instead, he struggled in his binds for a bit before reaching out with both hands in Akaashi and Daishou’s general direction. He wanted someone’s dick in his mouth, and he was going to get it.

Luckily for Bokuto, that was all it took to bring Daishou closer. Akaashi sat back, watched him with dark eyes as they ran their fingers along his belly. Their eyes softened when he let out a little giggle, and they said, “You look beautiful as always, Koutarou.”

The words, the tone, Akaashi themselves, made Bokuto shiver in pleasure. He felt their palm trail up, past his scars, across his collarbone, pushing his arms back above him and intertwining their fingers with his. And then Daishou straddled his shoulders, shifting his attention away from Akaashi’s affectionate expression to the person in front of him.

Bokuto opened his mouth wide, tongue out in clear invitation that Daishou didn’t hesitate to accept. Her dick was on his tongue in seconds, and he moaned as she slid further in his mouth, then again when a tongue licked at his entrance, slow and teasing. He sucked at the cock in his mouth, letting Daishou move as she wanted, while his legs ended up around Kuroo’s shoulders as he lifted his hips into the other’s face.

All of his urgency must have gotten through to them both, because they started to move in earnest, Kuroo pressing his tongue against the sweet spot just past Bokuto’s entrance before moving to tease his clit, Daishou shoving her cock down his throat and fucking him hard and fast. Everything building up in Bokuto came rushing through at once, and he tried to hold off for as long as he could. He wanted this to be good, didn’t want to disappoint by coming too early, even though he knew this wasn’t the only orgasm planned for him.

He managed to last until Daishou came in his mouth. Eyes rolling into the back of his head at the first taste of her, Bokuto felt his orgasm hit him like a truck, and he almost choked on Daishou’s come as he squeezed Kuroo’s head between his thighs. He could feel Kuroo moan against him and squeezed harder, keeping him there.

Daishou slipped out of his mouth, and she watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Bokuto tried to swallow her come. She swiped the little that fell from the corner of his mouth with her thumb and pressed it to his lips, letting Bokuto lap it up obediently. “You’re such a good boy, Koutarou,” she said, running her fingers through his hair.

She didn’t stay for long, moving towards Akaashi to get out of Kuroo’s way. Bokuto watched as she pulled Akaashi aside, keeping them occupied while Kuroo did whatever he had planned that everyone but Bokuto apparently knew about.

Bokuto pouted a little at that thought. It made him feel left out.

Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s chin, pulling his attention away, and the sight of him made Bokuto forget whatever he was thinking about. Face still dripping with Bokuto’s juices, Kuroo pressed their lips together.

The taste of himself on Kuroo’s tongue and Daishou’s taste still on his own drove Bokuto wild. His hips rolled up into Kuroo’s, making them both moan, and then he felt Kuroo shift to place his knee near Bokuto’s waist, a hand lifting Bokuto’s other thigh.

Bokuto knew what that position meant, and he sure hoped Kuroo was close, because he wasn’t going to last long at all. He always got sensitive after his first orgasm.

Kuroo leaned back from the kiss, wiping his mouth with his hand and discretely reaching over to Daishou’s pillow. He shushed Bokuto when the other laughed at him, and they both laughed at Daishou’s indignant expression upon seeing Kuroo dirtying her favorite pillow. “Babe, you gave me away! She wasn’t going to know,” he said, but each roll of his hips made it harder for Bokuto to keep up with conversation.

“Fuck you, you’re sleeping on the floor tonight,” Daishou said. She huffed when Akaashi grabbed her wrist to stop her from smacking Kuroo’s arm.

Bokuto struggled to unscramble his brain long enough to form words. “Me too?”

“Not you, Kou. You’re a good boy, remember?”

He could only moan in response, especially when Akaashi leaned over to murmur in his ear. Things along the lines of him being so good for them, beautiful, perfect, their baby boy. He heard Kuroo’s groans, felt how wet he was against him. A hand scratched at his scalp, and he melted into the bed.

Bokuto’s orgasm washed over him, not as strong as the first, but enough for him to squeeze his eyes shut, whining as Kuroo’s body jerked above him. Lips trailed down his jaw, smooth and calming, but he felt an itch underneath his skin, like he was restless, needy.

Kuroo pushed himself off of Bokuto, crawling over to Akaashi to flop on Daishou. “Take it away, Keiji,” he slurred and patted Akaashi’s arm. “I’ll just chill with Suguru.”

“No fighting,” Akaashi warned, right as Daishou said, “I will literally throw you out the window.” They looked at her with a stern expression.

Daishou pouted. “Tetsu’s insufferable after he comes.”

Ignoring Kuroo’s huff, Akaashi said, “I agree, but I want to get off without having you two bickering in the background, and I’m sure Koutarou would like the same.” At that, they turned back to Bokuto, leaning over him to put their foreheads together. “You’re okay with that?”

Bokuto nodded. He was _more_ than okay with it; he craved his partner’s touch, needed whatever they had to give. It was usually like this after his second orgasm, and he knew Akaashi knew that. It was still sweet of them to ask. Also sexy.

“That’s my kink,” he said to himself.

At this point in their relationship, Akaashi had been through this enough times to know exactly what Bokuto meant. “Yes, you’ve told me many times. I want you to ride me. Okay?”

“Such a turn on, Keiji, I don’t think I’m going to last long with all of your questions.”

The smile that curled Akaashi’s lips, small and amused, was mesmerizing. God, there was nothing Bokuto loved more than making his partners smile. “Answer the question please, honeybun.”

Bokuto snorted at the disgusted noises coming from his other two partners, and said, “Of course it’s okay, pumpkin.” He shifted (with much help from Akaashi) to straddle Akaashi’s lap, letting them position their cock at his entrance before slowly sinking down. His eyes fluttered as he seated himself, and he shuddered at the feeling of Akaashi fully inside of him.

“Sweetheart, how do you feel?” Akaashi asked, palms rubbing up and down Bokuto’s thighs. They sat up enough to lean against the headboard, grabbing Bokuto’s bound hands and placing them around their neck. “Good?”

“Yeah, sugarplum, you feel so good.”

“Please,” Kuroo piped up, “please stop torturing us.”

Akaashi side-eyed them, and when Bokuto turned to look, both Kuroo and Daishou had marks littered down their necks. “I don’t see why we have to stop our fun when you’re clearly enjoying yourselves.” Akaashi’s eyebrows raised as they looked pointedly at Kuroo’s wandering hands.

“Excuse you,” Kuroo said in his best snooty voice, “I am doing my best to get Suguru ready, and you are _upsetting_ her.”

“Yes, I’m very upset.”

Laughing, Bokuto grinded against Akaashi. He was still unaware of his partners’ plans, but he would go along with it. “Poor babies. Me ‘n’ Keiji can give you a show to make up for it.” He could feel the other’s fingers digging into his hips, enough to leave bruises that Bokuto was sure he would treasure.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi murmured, low and reprimanding, and fuck if that wasn’t hot, “where are your manners?” Their hips rolled upward leisurely, and their lips traveled from Bokuto’s earlobe to his jaw, chaste kisses placed on his skin.

The show was starting. Bokuto _lived_ for this.

Moaning, he gripped the headboard behind Akaashi and lifted himself up on shaky knees. “Please, Keiji. I wanna show them how good I can be.”

Akaashi paused their movements, as if they were thinking about if they should let him. It was a game, an opportunity for Bokuto to show how good he was at waiting. Their entire presence was commanding, and Bokuto couldn’t help but do what they wanted.

He could be a little shit to Kuroo and Daishou though. That was the point of this.

“Alright, baby boy,” Akaashi said into Bokuto’s skin, and, with one last kiss to the underside of his jaw, they pushed him down onto their cock.

Bokuto didn’t need any more prompting than that, wasting no time and riding Akaashi in earnest. The itch under his skin turned into a fire, fanned by the smoldering eyes of his partner, the hands at his hips, the muffled groans from the two watching. Knowing that he had all of their attention made him shiver. He was so fucking turned on, and no one had even pulled his hair yet.

As if reading his thoughts, Akaashi moved their hands from his hips, trusting Bokuto to keep going without their guidance, and dug their fingers into his hair. Pulling, they leaned in to nip at Bokuto’s neck, leaving marks he wouldn’t be able to hide.

Bokuto fell into the routine of lifting and dropping himself, up and down. His mouth fell open, and he couldn’t shut it even if he wanted to at that point, moans spilling out of his throat, breathless. Eyes half-lidded and unseeing, he gave into the heat, clenching hard around Akaashi as his hips stuttered to a stop. The fingers in his hair let go, and his head lolled forward.

Akaashi waited a few more seconds before asking, “Still up for more?”

Huffing, Bokuto nodded. He wasn’t gonna stop _now_ , not with his partners still raring to go, not on just his _third_ orgasm. He could do more than that.

As soon as he caught his breath, Bokuto grinded in Akaashi’s lap, giving himself a little time to get back into it. He shivered, a little oversensitive, and he felt fingers caress his face, pull him closer. There were murmurs in his ear, praise, encouragement, anything that could turn his face red, spur him on, said in Akaashi’s strained, breathy voice.

He glanced over at Daishou and Kuroo, and moaned at the sight. Two pairs of dark, dark eyes stared at him hungrily, flushed faces and slow, rolling hips emphasizing how turned on the other two were. Because of him.

Akaashi’s tone changed immediately, whispering about how good of a show he was putting on, and, “Do you see the way they’re looking at you? Like there’s no one else but you, Koutarou.” Their hands moved to his waist, steady and grounding. “They’re _mesmerized_ by you; they can’t look away.”

Bokuto moaned again, lifting himself from the mess he made on Akaashi’s thighs, his own thighs still wet. He lowered slowly, drawing it out, watching the others watch him, a heat growing within him.

He loved them, all three of them, so, so much. They made him feel happy, they made him feel _good_. And maybe this wasn’t the best time, but he started to babble, his sentences broken as he picked up the pace on Akaashi’s cock. Something like, “You’re all so good to me, I love you, I _love_ you, I wanna make you guys feel good, please, I wanna, please, please.”

“Baby boy,” Akaashi said, and Bokuto whined in response, “you _are_ making us feel good. You’re being so good for us.” They gripped his waist tight and finally let themselves go, thrusting up into Bokuto as he came down. “I’m close, Koutarou….” They trailed off, pace becoming erratic as their eyes fluttered, trying to keep them open to watch Bokuto.

Bokuto could feel saliva spilling out of the corner of his mouth and could hear his noises filling the room. Knowing that his partner was close made him exponentially more turned on. Head thrown back, he tried to move faster, harder, trembling thighs preventing him from actually doing so. He wanted to come so bad, he was so close now….

It wasn’t until Akaashi started to come inside of him that his body let him release. Eyes crossing, his vision blurred as all of his focus went to the heat travelling from his core to the tips of his fingers. Tremors slid up and down his back as Akaashi slipped out of him, their come dripping from his entrance.

Daishou’s fingers followed the tremors until they stopped, pressing sweet kisses to his shoulder. “Feeling okay?” she asked, voice gentle and loving, and Akaashi’s eyes in front of him were soft, and Kuroo’s hands were gripping his own, moving them from around Akaashi’s neck to kiss them, and Bokuto could only nod in response as he melted. She chuckled, moving her hands to play with Bokuto’s hair. “Just a little more, alright?”

Bokuto nodded again, let Daishou push him to lay on the bed, squirming a little as his back landed in a damp spot. “Sheets are dirty,” he mumbled, sighing as Daishou rubbed her cock against his clit. His legs spread wider, and she pushed at the backs of his thighs. He moved easily, the stretch pulling at his muscles.

“We can clean the sheets after you’ve been thoroughly fucked,” Kuroo said, grinning. He positioned himself right in front of Daishou, straddling Bokuto’s waist. “So… soon, yeah?”

Bokuto hummed in agreement, lifting his head and waiting. It didn’t take long for Kuroo to give a light kiss to his lips, and he leaned back after he was satisfied. Akaashi came into his vision then, and he watched them trail their hand down Kuroo’s back, and then their fingers were teasing his clit and Daishou’s dick was pressing against his entrance. He let out a long whine, bound hands flying down to grab onto someone, _anyone_ , but Kuroo was quick, holding his wrists and putting them back above his head.

With a smirk, Kuroo leaned down, lips pressing against Bokuto’s neck, nipping at his pulse. “Babe,” he said in a sing-song voice, “ready?”

Whining again, Bokuto grinded against Daishou’s cock as much as he could, pushing up into Akaashi’s hand. Of course Kuroo had to tease. “Tetsu… mm, Suguru, Keiji, just….”

“Hm?” Kuroo sat up and moved forward, and soon, his pussy was hovering above Bokuto’s watering mouth.

Akaashi kissed along Bokuto’s belly, circling their finger around his clit, as Daishou rubbed the tip of her cock against his slit. They responded to Bokuto’s moan with a short, “Koutarou,” and Bokuto knew exactly what they wanted.

“Please, I’m ready, fuck, please,” he begged, and his eyelids fluttered as Daishou pushed inside him. “Yes, Suguru, please!” Akaashi’s fingers moved closer to his clit, just barely touching, and Bokuto pushed his hips up into the touch.

Bokuto opened his eyes when Kuroo ran his fingers through his hair, gripping tight. He strained his neck to lean up, mouth open and waiting. A tug on his hair had him moaning, laying back down fully on the bed as Kuroo slowly descended. Melting against the sheets, Bokuto let himself enjoy the moment, surrounded by his partners, all of their attention focused on him. And then he went to work, tongue and hips starting to move, drawing out groans from the people above him.

After a while, Akaashi brought their mouth to Bokuto’s chest, pressing chaste kisses down to his navel. “You’re so _good_ , Koutarou, baby boy. Suguru’s already so close.” They moved their hand down to where Daishou was thrusting into Bokuto, fingers spreading Bokuto open. Their lips curled against Bokuto’s skin as Daishou whined. “Listen to her, crying out for you.”

Bokuto’s legs slipped from Daishou’s grasp as she leaned forward to thrust harder, and he wrapped them around her waist. His lips closed around Kuroo’s clit as he tried and failed to hold back his moans, only managing to muffle them against his partner.

“Babe, fuck,” Kuroo sighed, rolling his hips, “love your mouth, you’re so good with your tongue…” He groaned when Bokuto flicked his tongue. “Yeah, just like that.”

Fluid dripped onto Bokuto’s chin, and he immediately moved his mouth back to Kuroo’s slit, lapping up his slick before fucking him with his tongue. He could feel how wet Kuroo was, could feel his thighs shaking as he grinded down on Bokuto’s face. And Bokuto was trying to hold out, he really was, but Daishou’s thrusts were becoming erratic along with her exclamations of coming soon, and Akaashi was moving his fingers to Bokuto’s clit again. He wanted to wait, he knew Kuroo was close, but he felt the heat rise in him and his movements get sloppy.

Kuroo lifted himself up a little, tugging lightly at Bokuto’s hair. “It’s okay, Kou. Let go.”

Permission was all Bokuto needed. His back arched, legs tightening impossibly around Daishou’s waist. He could barely hear Daishou’s moans over his own as she came inside him, his own come drenching the bed sheets.

Bokuto whined breathlessly when Kuroo tugged his hair a little harder, tension flowing out of his body, and he clenched around Daishou’s dick, whimpering as she slowly pulled out. His legs slid from around her waist, trembling at the feeling of the wet sheets beneath his thighs. “Tetsu,” he started, looking up at his partner, ready to beg.

Kuroo was too impatient for that; he pressed himself against Bokuto’s mouth as soon as the other spoke, rubbing his clit against the other’s lips. Sighing, he ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. “Koutarou,” he murmured, groaning when Bokuto moved his tongue. “You’re so good, such a good baby boy.”

Moaning, Bokuto jerked his hips as he felt something other than fingers rubbing against his slit. He could hear Akaashi sigh as they sank into him, hands gripping his hips tight. His arms strained against their bindings halfheartedly, and he whined, the sound muffled as he sucked at Kuroo, whose movements sped up, noises escaping from the back of his throat.

The pace Akaashi kept was slow and controlled, keeping Bokuto still as they thrusted into him. They moved their hands up and down Bokuto’s sides, lightly caressing his skin.

He shuddered. Akaashi was being so gentle, and, in contrast, Kuroo was rough and desperate, pulling at his hair. An almost overwhelming feeling. It was hard to focus on both of them at once, after five orgasms and on his way to his sixth, so Bokuto put most of his attention toward making Kuroo come as soon as possible.

Which would be easy enough, since Kuroo was most definitely close. Kuroo’s trembling legs shook the bed, and his pussy twitched whenever Bokuto did something he liked, so Bokuto knew that all he had to do was _be good_.

Fluid slid down Bokuto’s face as Kuroo jerked against his mouth, and Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut, clenching weakly around Akaashi’s cock. His body flushed with pleasure, he shivered as Akaashi continued thrusting.

Eyes still closed, Bokuto relaxed against the sheets, trying to catch his breath. Fingers tugged lightly at the bindings on his wrists, undoing the knots slowly and carefully. When he was free, he opened his eyes to watch Kuroo kiss and rub at the marks left on his skin. Opening his mouth to speak, he moaned lowly instead, a burst of arousal hitting him as Akaashi made a particularly deep thrust.

“Keiji,” Kuroo murmured, sitting on Bokuto’s chest, “c’mere?”

Akaashi slipped out of Bokuto, biting their lip at his little whine, and crawled up to the two of them. They inhaled sharply at the sight of Bokuto’s face, and they watched intently as Kuroo took Bokuto’s hand and wrapped it around their cock.

Kuroo used the grip he had on Bokuto’s hand to jerk Akaashi off, the slick on their dick making it easy to keep a fast pace. Smirking, he used his free hand to pull them down for a short kiss. “We,” he whispered against their lips, “are in desperate need of a shower. Hurry up.”

Akaashi pushed him away, pretending to be irritated. “Maybe you should be using that mouth for something other than speaking. I’ll actually come faster then.”

There was a muffled snort from where Daishou was laying face down on the bed. “Don’t make them mad, Tetsurou. They’ll take two hours to come, just out of spite.”

“They wouldn’t do that to Kou,” Kuroo said. “They love him.”

“Yeah, only him.”

“Can we stop talking about me as if I’m not here while you’re also touching my dick.”

Daishou started to say something back, but Bokuto’s attention narrowed to Kuroo leaning towards his face. His eyes fluttered as Kuroo gave him a chaste kiss. “Mm…”

“Hey, babe, do me a favor? Tell Keiji you love them?”

Bokuto nodded and turned to Akaashi, squeezing the cock in his hand as Kuroo moved a little faster. “Keiji,” he said, and they looked down at him immediately. He flushed a little at the attention. “Love you.”

Akaashi’s hand shot out to grip Kuroo’s shoulder tight, and they bit their lip, throwing their head back. “Fuck…!” They put their other hand over Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s hands, groans escaping them despite trying to hold them back, until they were coming onto Bokuto’s face.

A few moments later, Bokuto felt a tongue on his face and opened eyes he didn’t remember closing. “Shower time?”

Akaashi stared back at him with a small smile. “Yeah, sweetheart. Need help?”

Bokuto nodded and let himself be picked up, ignoring Kuroo’s grumbles about not being allowed to lick anyone’s face. He tugged at Daishou’s limp body as he was carried away. “Suguru…”

“I’m getting there,” she mumbled, slowly sliding off of the bed. She yelped when Kuroo picked her up, carrying her bridal style. “Tetsurou, jesus! Warn a girl next time!”

Bokuto closed his eyes again, content with listening to the others laugh and bicker. Even after he was set down on a stool, he kept his eyes shut, feeling the others wipe him down. “No shower?” he asked when he felt the soapy wash rag touch his skin.

“Do you think you can handle a shower right now, baby boy?” Kuroo murmured, kissing his cheek. He chuckled at Bokuto’s pout. “Babe, Suguru’s legs are so wobbly, I fear for her life if we forced her in the shower.”

“I can fucking stand! Oh, shit.” Bokuto opened his eyes just in time to see Daishou fall to her knees.

Laughing, Bokuto said, “Okay, no shower. For Suguru’s sake.”

“For Suguru’s sake.” Kuroo nodded, mockingly serious. He and Akaashi finished washing him off, letting Daishou gently rub shampoo into his hair. “You feeling okay, Bo?”

Making a somewhat affirmative noise, Bokuto reached his hands out. “I feel great. Sleepy. Cuddles?”

“In a little bit, love. Gotta get clean first; I don’t wanna make you dirty again. Keiji, it’s your turn to change the sheets.”

Akaashi made a disgusted noise, rinsing themselves off. “I swear you guys are tricking me into doing this every time.”

“Um,” Daishou piped up, fingers mindlessly running through Bokuto’s now clean hair, “I did it last time.”

“A ruse, to throw me off.”

Scrubbing at his body as fast as possible, Kuroo said, “Well, Kou, I guess we’ll have to cuddle on the floor.”

Bokuto barely started the drawn-out whine he was going to do before Akaashi and Daishou were rushing out of the door. “I can’t believe that worked. Again.”

“Operation: Get Keiji To Change The Sheets has never failed us.” Kuroo dried off and grabbed Bokuto’s hand, pulling him up. “Funny that Suguru joined in though. Maybe it’s to keep the operation going.”

Bokuto leaned against the other, forcing them to waddle out of the bathroom. “She’s making the ultimate sacrifice to keep us alive.”

Kuroo snorted but said nothing else, arms wrapped around Bokuto, keeping the other standing as they sleepily waited for the bed to be ready. He nuzzled into Bokuto’s hair, pressing kisses to his head, rubbed his back, gently lulling him to sleep.

Eventually, another pair of hands grabbed at him, and Bokuto turned away from Kuroo’s shoulder to find Daishou tugging at him. “Cuddles now?”

“Cuddles now,” Daishou confirmed, leading them all to the bed.

They all climbed in, bodies flopping down, limbs hitting each other as they fought for places to settle down in. Bokuto finally managed to get to a spot directly in the center, taking up as much space as possible, and the rest just wiggled their bodies around him, Kuroo laying on top of Daishou so they could all cuddle Bokuto.

All movement stopped soon enough, and Bokuto breathed a sigh. “Did I forget my birthday or something?”

There was a huff as Akaashi sat up a little. “Your birthday would have been much more extravagant than this, I promise you. What made you think that?”

“Just… this seemed planned, like a special occasion thing.” Bokuto was most eloquent when he was tired, of course. “Like you guys knew exactly what you wanted to do.”

“We had discussed it a little beforehand, if you can call that planned. We just wanted to take care of you tonight. You’ve seemed a little stressed lately, so we figured this might help.”

Daishou sighed. “I knew we should have done the dinner date,” she started, but Kuroo shushed her.

Bokuto’s lip started to wobble, and he whispered, “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“Oh, honeybun,” Akaashi murmured, leaning in to kiss whatever skin they could reach, “we _wanted_ to. We like making you feel good, because we love you.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo jumped in. “This is just a big pile of love right here. Love and affection and happiness.”

Dumping Kuroo to the side, Daishou snuggled up closer to Bokuto. “Tell us when you’re not doing too well next time, okay, Kou? We’ll do everything in our power to help you feel better.”

Kuroo climbed back on top of Daishou, half laying on Bokuto and, subsequently, Akaashi’s arm. “No matter how much of an ass Suguru is. We’re always in your corner, babe.”

Sniffling, Bokuto attempted to kiss all of them and managed to get a spot somewhere on each of their faces. “I love you all so much, I might cry.” Three hands reached up to his face, ready to wipe away his tears, and he giggled. There was really nowhere else he’d rather be than with these three, and he was so glad they chose to be with him. “Thank you.”

Kuroo smothered his face in between Bokuto’s and Daishou’s shoulders. “Happy to help anytime, Kou.”

“We are all slaves to the Koutarou Pout,” Akaashi said, putting their head on Bokuto’s other shoulder. “Just use it on us, and we’ll do whatever you want.”

“I’m sure Kou knows that already.”

“Yeah, I do.” A light snore came from Daishou’s direction, and Bokuto laughed silently. “Can’t believe Suguru beat me. I came, what… six times?”

“Suguru’s a grandma. But she’s got the right idea. Weren’t you sleepy?” Kuroo moved his hand across Bokuto’s face until he found his nose, and then he pinched it. “Don’t lie and say you’re not. It’s the weekend, you know. We can hang out and cuddle more tomorrow.”

Bokuto wiggled, tired but excited. “Mmkay. Good night, love you.”

“Love you.”


End file.
